Time Wars
by vikingod
Summary: Revised Obiwan and Quigon get sent to earth to find the decendants of 5 force sencitive beings that are descendants of some who were found on earth 500 years ago. ok Im desperate for reviews and tips and stuff like that.
1. authors note

Most of the Characters are owned by the great george lucas himself others eather I made up or are based on people I know 


	2. Chapter 1

Sweat pouring down his face. 18 year old Obiwan Kenobi stood outside the council chamber door, unsure of what the council had summoned them for. Obiwan looked at his master but wasn't able to read whatever was on Quigon's mind, but Obiwan had expected this for him knew very well that Quigon had a level of patience that only the strongest of Jedi had.  
  
Quigon sensed his padawans eyes on him but said nothing. To be honest I know just as much as Obiwan does about this mission, he thought.  
  
The council had summoned him and Obiwan for a special mission. That was all they were told.  
  
(swoosh) The council door opens.  
  
Obiwan was supprised. For a mission that Yoda had said was so important only three members of the Jedi council were present.  
  
Welcome Quigon and Obiwan, Mace said in a calm tone that he usually didn't use during council meetings. As you well know the Sith are back, and that they have killed many on the battle of Naboo, he explained.  
  
Both Obiwan and Quigon knew very well that the Sith Were back. Quigon himself nearly died after being stabbed through the stomach by one of the dark lords.  
  
We have summoned you two because you are the only ones that know what it is like to face them. Adi Gallia stated.  
  
Quigons eyes moved to Master Yoda trying to figure out what could be in store for them. but as usual he could not read the old masters mind.  
  
Finally The old troll spoke up. Difficult this mission is not. Travel the problem is.  
  
Though his face didn't show it Obiwan was very confused.  
  
Problem for you Obiwan? Yoda asked his eyes gleaming with interest.  
  
Only one question Master, Obiwan said. What are the possible dangers for the travel? pirates?  
  
The problem isn't things you might meet during the journey, Mace explained, yet the travel it's self.  
  
Obiwan now showed his aggravation.  
  
But what do you mean the travel will be the trouble? he blurted out.  
  
Master!? he said quickly knowing that his statement was rash and uncalled for.  
  
The route you will be taking is one that hasn't bee used in over several hundred years. Adi said with a harsh look in her eyes.  
  
Only master Yoda is still alive from the particular missing from back then Mace explained.  
  
Wormhole there was found, Yoda started, went through it we did. A planet with life in the Milky way Galaxy There was.  
  
Yoda and his research team went on to find the some of the inhabitants of this planet were force sensitive, Mace interrupted, but they were all to old to become Jedi so they had to leave them there and swear them to secrecy that they wouldn't tell anyone about themselves.  
  
Strong in the force they were, the old master stated, strong their descendants would be.  
  
Need them now we do, for they are the only ones that can bring balance to the force, Yoda babbled.  
  
Quigon knew of another that would have. He had failed in his mission to bring the chosen one back. Anakin Skywalker perished in the fight for Naboo. He had not made it out of the droid control ship that he had destroyed.  
  
Mace interrupted Quigons thought. Quigon you and obiwan must find them. he warned.  
  
On your return train them you must. Yoda Grunted.  
  
You are to pack and leave as soon as possible, Adi said.  
  
May the force be with you.  
  
(Quigon and Obiwan bow)  
  
,,, At the hanger,,,, All systems ready master. Obiwan yelled to Quigon. We are ready for take off.  
  
Good job Obiwan Yoda said it should take us a month to arrive at earth if everything goes smoothly. Quigon explained.  
  
We are ready for the jump to hyperspace in 3,2,1.  
  
Swoosh they disappear onto the starry sky on route to the planet Earth. 


	3. ch2

Chapter 2.  
  
Something was coming he could feel it. He was running as fast as he could through the woods. The others where are they I only see three of us. A dark figure what's going on? The dark figure stopped in front of them. Who is there? A sudden flash struck him. Ah!  
  
. Dan woke up and realized he wasn't in the woods, and that he had fallen asleep during a movie at his friend Beth's house.  
  
Dan are you ok? Beth asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
Dan looked at where he was he was on the floor next to the couch he was sitting on earlier.  
  
How did I get here? he asked.  
  
You were sleeping then all of a sudden you were yelling to for someone not to do something, what ever it was then you fell on the floor and woke up.  
  
Dan was still a little groggy and it took him a few seconds to realize that john was also there and that he was the one to make the comment.  
  
The movie is done said Sean. Lets go play paintball.  
  
The game lasted a few hours when they all just collapsed on the hill that they were playing on and looked at the sky. It was getting dark and the stars were coming out.  
  
Dan was sitting with his eyes closed in sort of a meditative state.  
  
Dan? Sean asked. Um I was wondering. What happened in your dream?  
  
I don't really know all I saw was.. Dan put up his hand Wait.  
  
{ crack}  
  
Did you all hear that? Dan asked.  
  
What?!? Sean said, Hear what? All of a sudden something red flashed past Chris's head and struck the tree behind him making a hole through it.  
  
Chris sat there and hesitated for a second staring at his friends in a sort of shocked state when he finaly yelled RUN!!!!!!!!  
  
The five teens strode off through the woods blaster fire swarming around them just barely missing.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!!!! John gasped as a bolt tore through his leg and he fell on the ground.  
  
Chris stopped trying to help john up when he to was shot through the center of his chest. Blood stared spilling from the wound as he fell to the ground. His body at quick glance appeared limb and lifeless.  
  
CHRIS!!!!! Beth cried as she turned to try and wake Chris up. NO!!!  
  
Beth no we have to go now! Dan yelled as he hurried and picked Beth over his shoulder and started to run. Even as she squirmed to try and get free and run back to her one true love Dan held on tight.  
  
I'm not loosing anymore of my friends he thought to himself.  
  
Over here ! Came the sound of a very masculine voice.  
  
Dan turned and followed Sean towards the place where the voice came from. Hoping that they were not running into a trap and that instead they had found help.  
  
There was a large ship and two men running twards them carrying what looked (to Dan's surprise) like Light sabers.  
  
The two men jumped into battle deflecting all bolts that came near the three surviving teens. Sean stopped and looked at Dan but Dan was already running like a constipated wiener dog to the ship the men came from. Once on board the 2 men followed.  
  
Obi wan. Get ready for takeoff. The older man cried.  
  
Yes master. Obi wan yelled already running to the cockpit.  
  
The ship rocketed into the upper atmosphere of the earth.  
  
Why did he have to die Beth cried with her head on Dan's shoulder.  
  
Who are you and why were those guys after us? Sean demanded.  
  
Dan looked at the older man. He looked in his upper 40's. Strong with brown hair and green eyes. He was tall even taller than Dan at about 6'4.  
  
My name is Quigon Jinn. I am a Jedi master and those things were after you because the Sith see you as a threat to them.  
  
Us a threat to who? Dan asked.  
  
Quigon paused looking at the three of them. Dan was the biggest. He was about six feet tall and a well-built man with a little bit of a gut. His blond hair was kept short but just long enough that it got in the way of his eyes at times, And Blue eyes that blazed with the force.  
  
I will not worry you with that as of yet we till tell you when we get to Corescant.  
  
Corescant Sean asked. You mean the home of the republic in the Star wars Galaxy?  
  
Sean was a little shorter than Dan. He was a wiry fellow. Strong yet From what Quigon could tell from seeing him make his way to the ship quick and swift. Quigon could feel his presence in the force. Though not as strong as Dan's it was still powerful to say the least.  
  
I do not know of this Star wars Galaxy in which you speak of but it id the home of the galactic senate.  
  
Now I suggest you three get some sleep we have about a month till we reach our destination. The two boys will sleep in room 2.  
  
Dan and Sean left for their room in which they collapsed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Obi wan walked into the room.  
  
We've entered hyperspace master.  
  
Good work Obi wan Quigon replied. Now escort this young lady to room three will you I will go keep watch on the ships controls.  
  
Obi wan looked at Beth. She was about up to hi eyes height. She had black hair with deep brown eyes that showed pain and sorrow for the one she lost today. Obi wan brought her to her room not saying anything and as the door closed he felt what she felt again. Obiwans Love Kirana had died about 2 months ago to the Sith monster that he had killed on Naboo. Obi wan also almost lost his master to the same Sith warrior but with the help of some bacta and the force he was able to keep his master alive till the med units got to him.  
  
Obi wan lifted his head and tried to forget his grief as he started to his room for some sleep and meditation. 


	4. CH 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Obi wan went early in the morning to go and wake up Dan and Sean. He was still surprised by what happened last night. How because of What he sensed from that girl named Beth he remembered his own loss. My poor Kirana. He thought, I wish you were here, you would know what to do, how to comfort them.  
  
Obi wan accessed the door and not to his surprise the two boys were still out cold.  
  
He walked up to Sean.  
  
Hey wake up its time to tell you why you are here. He said.  
  
Sean woke up with a start and said what time is it?  
  
Its about seven o'clock.  
  
Oh ok Sean said in a yawn. He then got up and walked out of the room on his way to the area where he saw the kitchen last night.  
  
Obi wan then walked up to Dan.  
  
Hey wake up. He said. Um get up.  
  
Just 5 more minets mommy then I will.  
  
Please get up Obiwan said.  
  
But but I don't wanna go to school. Dan said in a sleepy daze.  
  
Wack!!! Obi wan slapped Dan across the face.  
  
What the!!! Dan yelled startled.  
  
Go and get something from the kitchen and then when you are done head back to the room we were talking in last night.  
  
Why?  
  
Quigon and I are going to tell you why we have come for you.  
  
Dan started heading for the door.  
  
One more thing Obi wan said. Maybe you should go wake up your friend it might be easier for her if you did it being you guys don't know me yet.  
  
Dan walked to Beth's room. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK he punded on the door  
  
Get up he Yelled then walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
About twenty minuets later all three of the teens were in the comfortable room that they had talked to Quigon and Obi wan to the night before.  
  
As I told you last night Quigon started Obi wan and I are Jedi knights and we were sent to Earth to find 5 young individuals. All of which are force sensitive.  
  
Well how do you know its us Sean interrupted? and...  
  
Quigon held up his hand.  
  
The force directed us to the hill we found you on and sure enough you three are all strong in the force. Your two companions also were strong in the force. It's a shame we were to late to save them also. Quigon said his face hiding all emotion.  
  
That was too much for Beth.  
  
A SHAME!! THAT'S ALL IT IS; A SHAME. she blurted out.  
  
Obi wan spoke up we both do greaves your losses and the wounds will take time to heal.  
  
Quigon spoke up again im sorry if I seemed like it wasn't a big deal that they died. It is always sad to loose a loved one, but the reason we went and found you was because of an old prophecy that said that the galaxy will be saved from those not from our galaxy and we believe that those people are you.  
  
What are we supposed to do? Dan asked.  
  
Quigon looked at Dan and was astonished at how calm this young man was even after his friend was just outraged. Quigon closed his eyes then he felt it. A shock wave that was so powerful that it made him stumble slightly backwards.  
  
You are all to be trained he said. Realizing they were all watching him. You shall all become Jedi.  
  
Quigon signaled to Obi wan who with the use of the force pulled a briefcase into his hands.  
  
You will be trained briefly in your connections to the force on our journey and also with a Light saber.  
  
Obi wan opened the case that reviled five light sabers all of the same design of a basic cylinder with a button and some gripping.  
  
These will be your training light sabers till we reach Corescant. He said.  
  
Obi wan tossed one to each of the three teens.  
  
We will begin in pares Quigon explained. Quigon pointed at Sean and Beth. Obi wan will be training you two in some basics with the force. As for you he said looking at Dan you will be pared with me for the same thing.  
  
They all split up and went into separate training rooms of the large ship.  
  
Sit, quigon said. Ok we are just going to do something that is very basic. You are heading into this training as a special case. Usually we only take infants and train them so we are going to start with learning to control the force.  
  
Quigon lifted his hand and made a pillow fly and land on the floor at his feet and then he sat on it.  
  
Close your eyes, he said, loosen your mind and take in your surroundings. Quigon felt the shock through a slight shock through the force showing him that Dan was trying.  
  
I have a pin in my hand I want you to lift it with your mind. Quigon said. Though in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't be done on the first try.  
  
The pin moved but did not lift off his hand. Good try Quigon said, now do it again but this time concentrate on the pin.  
  
This time the pin shot into the air and flew into the wall.  
  
Astonished quigon told Dan to try and lift him off the pillow. Within seconds he was floating about 3 feet off his pillow. Now set me down gently quigon said softly. Quigon hit the floor with a soft thud. A little harder landing than he wanted but it was still the most amazing thing he has ever seen. Very good he said. Now I want you to go meditate for some time I will return when it is time for lunch.  
  
Obi wan had expected that these two wouldn't make the pin fly on their first day and was not at all ashamed about it. He had gotten positive force readings in him mind from Sean and knew it was just a matter of time before he made it fly.  
  
Master Kenobi?  
  
What Obi wan asked?  
  
What will we do now? Sean asked.  
  
I want you to go and meditate Sean while I have Beth try it again.  
  
Yes sir  
  
Ok Beth concentrate.  
  
Obi wan could see that she was trying but there was something wrong, something was blocking her and she was distracted.  
  
Well that's enough for now I want you two to go and get something to eat before we start light saber training this after noon.  
  
Sean and Beth stood up and saw Dan waiting in the hall for them.  
  
Dan and Sean started talking about their progress as they walked behind Beth on their way to the kitchen. Then it happened.  
  
Chris! Beth screamed in pain as she fell to the ground unconscious. 


	5. Chapter 4

Later After The afternoon meal Quigon led Dan and Sean e to the designated room. The room was full of different things like training droids and other sorts of weapons such as kendo sticks numchucas and some vibroblades.  
  
Quigon began to pace around the two and told them to stand in the room each 5 feet from the other. After they had done this he began to speak  
  
The lightsaber is a Jedi's life. If you wish to survive out there you will need to learn the ways of the blade. Each of you will go at different speeds of course but the council wants you all to be at least at a 12th year students level by the time we reach the temple. Any questions?  
  
They both shook their heads in unison.  
  
Very well then we will begin Obi wan barked.  
  
First of all I want both of you to come over here and grab a kendo stick.  
  
The two young men did as they were told and each picked a different one.  
  
Sean picked one that was pure black and had gold markings on it that made the shape of an eagle. Dan picked a blue one that had the symbol of a lion on it.  
  
Ok. Quigon said now I want you to hold it in your right hand.  
  
Both did as they were told.  
  
Feel how the weight of the blade balances it in your hands? Well put them back now.  
  
With confused looks on their faces they both did as they were told.  
  
Now take out your lightsabers.  
  
Sean quickly took it off his belt and it flew out of his hands.  
  
We are not here to try and show off Mr. Kelly we are here to learn now go pick it up.  
  
Yes master Sean replied.  
  
Dan took his lightsaber off his belt then held his hands at his side. Sean went and picked up his light saber then did the same.  
  
First, Quigon began; we are going to just work on balancing it in our hands getting the feel for the hilt.  
  
...Five minuets later...  
  
Now we will ignite the blade. He said calmly  
  
Both teens did as they were told. Two blazing red beams shot out of the cylinders.  
  
First things first we are going to put you against training droids set on level 1 just to find out how well you do. Explained Quigon. Sean you will be first. Dan I want you to go back to the wall and pay attention  
  
Sean stepped forward and Dan went back to the wall and stood there with his lightsaber still ignited.  
  
You may turn off your lightsaber Dan.  
  
Yes master! Dan replied...  
  
Sean kept his saber ignited not sure what Quigon meant by training droid.  
  
All of a sudden a droid that stood about 6 feet tall walked in front of him and it was holding a lightsaber hilt.  
  
BEGIN! Quigon yelled.  
  
The droid began to circle Sean.  
  
Sean not knowing what to do just stood there in a defensive position.  
  
Finally the droid struck. Sean Quickly met the Droids yellow blade with his own. Next it struck near Sean's knees but this time Sean was too slow to block it and he got nailed across the knees and fell to the ground. The sabers were set on low power so all he got was a slight burn.  
  
I know you haven't yet learned much on how to use the force but you must try in this exercise. All depends on it.  
  
Sean ignited his saber once again. This time he went until Quigon stopped him.  
  
Very good I could feel the force flowing through you. Now you may ether watch or go get something to eat. I sense that you are hungry. But come back right after and we will do more training.  
  
Sean left to go get some food. He was walking slowly towards the kitchen when he stopped and remembered about Beth passing out.  
  
I can get food right after this. He thought.  
  
Sean went to the med area of the ship and noticed Obi wan sitting by Beth's bed. Obi wan looked up and Sean knew he must of felt his presence.  
  
Is she doing any better Sean asked?  
  
She's still out cold Obi wan answered. But all seems ok I think she just needs rest.  
  
Master Kenobi?  
  
Hahaha that's funny. Obiwan laughed. I'm not a master yet. I'm not even a knight so you can just call me Obi wan  
  
Yes sir Sean said.  
  
Obi wan gave him a hard look.  
  
Sorry um sure Obi wan. Tell me if she comes to.  
  
I will Obi wan said with a smile.  
  
Dan's Training wne tabout the same as Seans he got burned the first time unaware of how the droid would attack Then he seemed to catch on pretty quick. He was a little quicker than Sean was and He possessed a Skill that wasn't usually seen the first time someone used a lightsaber.  
  
This one is very unusual. Quigon thought. I wonder how he is performing so well on his first try.  
  
Stop Quigon said.  
  
Both Dan and the droid did as they were told.  
  
We will now wait for Sean to get back. Quigon said  
  
Sean took about5 more minuets to get back to the training room. When he got there he noticed the weird look Quigon was giving Dan.  
  
Ok. I want you both to face each other. Quigon explained. I want you to use the force and show me what you can do. I must say that I am amazed at the progress you both have shown. Now to the center of the room.  
  
Dan and Sean both entered the center and turned to face each other.  
  
Bow to each other. Quigon commanded.  
  
They Bow.  
  
Now to me  
  
Both bowed to Quigon at the same time.  
  
Ignight your sabers.  
  
Bzzz Was all you could here as both of the two young men stard into each others eyes.  
  
Ok now I want Sean to attack. Dan you just defend for now. BEGIN.  
  
Sean quickly tried to catch Dan off guard and swung twards his head. Dan barly ducked out of the way. Sean using his already turning momentum spun and struck at his knees next. Dan jumped over it with ease. Sean went after Dan with a flury of powerfull moves. Dan parried all of them .  
  
How the Hell. Sean said  
  
Dan didn't say anthing he just kept his eyes on Seans. Hes' getting frusterated.  
  
Quigon told them to stop after about 5 more minuets of fighting.  
  
Next Sean was to defend and Dan attack. Dans attacks were quick and powerful Sean just barly paried all of them until Dan sliced at his lightsaber insead of him. After the tow searing bladed connected. Dan quickly spun and slashed Sean around the neck.  
  
Ah!!!!! Sea screamed as he fell to the floor.  
  
Quigon Quickly rushed forward to checkl on Sean.  
  
Im ok Sean said. I want to contunue.  
  
Very well Now I want you both to attack and defend as if it were a dual.  
  
Finaly thr session was over. Both young men had burns and bruses.  
  
As the headed twards their rooms for a well deserved sleep the ship took a hard rock and sent them both flying to the ground. 


	6. chapter 5

The ship took another violent jolt and yet again Dan and Sean fell to the ground.

"EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE!" Quigon yelled. "We are being attacked by an unknown ship he said as he quickly accessed the computer."

Obis wan quickly jumped into the co-pilot seat and begin to try and hail the vessel.

"This is The Ebon Turo I repeat this is the Ebon Turo!" He yelled into the transmitter hoping that they might have had similar technology. "Damn! They aren't responding.

"Our shields on our port side are down. They are starting to board the ship."

Quigon turned to Sean and Dan who were strapped into their seats behind him. "Dan I want you to quickly go to the infirmary and be ready to protect Miss Sajevic at all costs." Obi wan I want you to remain here to protect the bridge. Sean you come with me. Hopefully we can still find a peaceful solution to this problem.

They all quickly burst into action.

Dan hurried to the infirmary with his saber drawn. He made it there in about a few seconds.

"What whats going on." Beth said weakly. "Are we there yet?"

Beth had finally awoken Dan thought to himself it must have been from all the jolts the ship took.

"No the ship is being attacked." Dan said quickly as he went and stood by her side his saber still ignited and pointing at the door.

Sean followed Quigon to the main hall were they had first been introduced. As soon as they had entered the room they saw about 30 troops all pointing their blasters at them. Quigon stopped and signaled for Sean to do the same.

"We do not wish to fight you." Quigon said. His voice calm yet powerful.

The troops started to spread apart and Sean saw a short man in a highly decorated uniform step forward.

"We mean you no harm." The man said.

"Why the hell did you attack our ship then?" Sean blurted out.

The short man gave Sean a look of disgust. "As I was saying we mean you no harm." "We have received a report that there was a ship that landed on Earth and took some of the people as slaves." This ship is a perfect match for the one that left Earth." "So we decided to check it out and when you didn't answer our hail we decided to take this vessel by force. "

"I can assure you there are no slaves aboard this ship." Quigon stated.

"That remains to be seen!" The man said. "We would like you to tell your pilot to follow our escort down to the planet surface ahead." "There we will search the ship and decide what to do from there."

"May I ask who is making this request?" Quigon said.

"I am Lieutenant Kit Kondro of the royal Space force of the planet Tikarra." The short man stated. "Now tell your pilot to follow of we will be forced to open fire."

Quigon reached for his comlink.. "Obi wan!" he said.

"Yes master"

"Follow the escort down to the planet surface and land there after that get Dan and Beth." "Meet us in the main hall."

"Right away master."

Master eh? Said Lieutenant Kondro, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Obi wan quickly took the controls and followed the fighter down to the surface of the large planet.

"Why are we landing here?" Obi wan thought. "Its stupid they will have us for sure."

It took the Ebon Turo 30 minuets to land. After retreating Dan and Beth, who was trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong, Obi wan, Quigon, Dan Sean and Beth were led from the ship by Lieutenant Kondros men until they were brought into a beautiful huge chamber. The chambers walls were perfectly stacked bricks. There were high chandeliers made of a diamond like substance hanging from the ceiling. The floors were a perfectly clean marble.

Lieutenant Kondro stooped them and in a very loud booming voice said. "Introducing King Verandos Perigoth the 3rd."

Huge doors strangely unnoticed by the group before began to open and out walk a very regal looking man who looked to be about in his upper 40's entered the room.

"Ah Pennyworth!" the king said excitedly as he went up to Sean and took his hand. "It's been ages, how is the wife."

"Umm I thi—Sean started but was cut off.

"And Barthello my dear sweet man how are you and your hookers doing?" He asked Dan.

Lieutenant Kondro gave a loud cough.

"Oh yes yes sorry Pennyworth it seems you have business in my walls. What May I do for you?" The king asked.

"Sir we just want our ship back and repaired so we may continue on our voyage." Dan tried to explain.

"Ah Barthello it looks like you have a new one." The king exclaimed looking at Beth.

"EXCUSE ME" yelled Beth with a very pissed off look on her face.

"The king all of a sudden wet himself in fright. Don't you take that tone with me female!" The king yelled in a very booming voice. "GUARDS THROW THIS ONE IN THE DUNGON!"

Dan and Sean made to move and stop them but Obi wan and Quigon held them back noticing the small army that was now entering the chamber.

With that Beth was drug away.

We have already fixed your ship and you are free to go. Kondro stated. But your friend must remain.

Beth was brought to another large room not to far from the main chamber. Every once in a while the guards would look at her and they would even sometimes laugh a bit.

"Oh don't worry love you aren't going to the dungeons. Yet at least." Said guard number one with a laugh.

With that another shoved a gag in her mouth. Beth started to panic a bit sensing that she knew what they meant. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at the guards when she felt energy inside her. All that she remembered before passing out was all the guards flying into the walls and hitting with sickening crunches.

A/n wow its been a long time. Sorry for the delay. Had a lot of writers block with this one.


End file.
